


Meeting Ms Tully

by MariaJonsson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJonsson/pseuds/MariaJonsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Ned Stark is the guardian of his nephew Jon Stark after his sister passes away. Now Jon’s at school and during his first meeting with Jon’s teacher, Ned and Ms Tully develop unexpected feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ms Tully

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this story after seeing a promt on the asoiaf kink meme on lj. Decided to post it tonight as a little present. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Prompt: Catelyn is Jon's primary school teacher, and meets his Uncle Ned at a teacher-parent meeting. He is struck by her beauty, she is struck by how quiet and aloof he is. But when he rings school in a panic because he's been held up at work and will be late, Cat stays with Jon until he can be picked up, and begins to learn more about the boy's family and his quiet guardian.  
> Bonus for soldier!Benjen and policeman!Ned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to George R.R. Martin. This is just for fun.

Deep breaths. Deep calm breaths. Catelyn told herself. Today was her first parent-teacher day and she wanted to make a good impression. This was her first class since graduation and she was excited to share what her kids had been up to with their parents, but at the same time she was extremely anxious. What if they didn’t like her? What if they thought she wasn’t good enough to teach their kids?

‘Stop that’ a little voice inside her head told her. She knew the kids all seem to like her and they were only in first grade, so it wasn’t like she could mess up that much. They mostly drew pictures and learned their letters and numbers, besides nothing catastrophic had happened during the six weeks since school started.

One by one all of the parents, and a couple of grandparents, even one set of foster parents went through. All nice enough, asking simple and easy questions, and smiling when seeing the work their kids had been doing. Worrying about normal things, like if their kids were being teased or had fallen behind in their reading, nothing Catelyn couldn’t handle, after all she had made a point to get to know all of her fourteen students pretty well.

Now only one remained, Jon Stark’s uncle. She looked into the hallway, but when she saw nobody she returned inside and started putting the classroom in order again, pushing tables together and placing the artwork back on the walls. She was just about finished when someone knocked on the open door and spoke her name.

“Miss Tully. I’m sorry I’m late,” a grey voice said from behind her, making her turn around.

If Catelyn hadn’t known that Jon lived with his Uncle, she would have been certain this was his Father. They had the same dark hair and long face with the same eyes, only Officer Stark’s were a shade lighter than Jon’s, whose eyes sometimes appeared to be black. He wasn’t classically handsome, but in his police uniform with broad shoulders Catelyn couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind having him in her bed.

The thought made her blush a deep red and she pushed a hand against her warm cheek, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Oh, Officer Stark. I wasn’t sure you might be able to come,” she said, offering him a chair in front of her desk, taking the seat next to him instead of sitting at the desk in front of him. “Is Jon not with you?”

“No, sorry. I just came straight from work. I hope that’s alright,” he answered politely, waiting for her to take a seat before sitting down himself. He wasn’t the tallest man she had met, but he was still taller than most, and Catelyn was grateful she had sneaked a couple of chairs from the teacher’s lounge so the parents wouldn’t have to sit at the kids’ desk. She wasn’t sure she would be able to keep a straight face if she saw Officer Stark sitting at his nephew’s small desk.

“Yes, of course,” she said smiling. “Jon is doing very well in class. His reading is excellent and he has a keen mind. But I worry sometimes that he doesn’t seem to want to interact with the other kids much.”

Jon truly was an excellent student, way above the reading level of most of the other students, but his quiet and reserved nature seemed to make it hard for him to make friends among the other kids.

“I guess I’m the one to blame for that. It’s mostly just the three of us and I’m not much for socializing, with work and everything. Do you think he is feeling alright?” the man asked, his grey eyes staring into her blue ones, making her very uncomfortable and a bit hot. Was it hot in here?

“I think he’s fine. Like I said, it’s mostly that he doesn’t seem to want to play with the other kids, even when he’s invited he chooses to be by himself. I’m not sure there’s anything wrong, but I certainly wish he would participate more of his own will. Not just when he’s made to,” Catelyn explained, looking to the side at her desk. “Oh, he made this. I gave all the other parents theirs as well. They had to draw a picture of their family and Jon drew this.”

She handed him a pretty picture of four stick figures, all with dark hair and grey eyes. “Is the woman your wife? He wrote down names on three of the figures, but none for the girl, I thought perhaps she was your wife.”

“No, it’s my sister, his mother,” Stark answered, his fingers running over the crayon drawing. “She passed away three years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I knew he didn’t live with her, but it said nothing about it in his file,” Catelyn explained, regretting her question, “I shouldn’t have been so insensitive. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright Miss Tully, you didn’t know. I try to speak about her with him, so that he’ll remember her, but I don’t think I’m doing a very good job. My sister was so full of life and I’m just not very good at this.”

“I think you’re doing a good job. Jon is a happy and well-mannered little boy. His reserved nature might just be who he is. But perhaps you should try to encourage him to engage with others. A Maege Mormont has a little girl, Lyra, in my class, who is always trying to speak with Jon. Perhaps you should speak with her and set up some sort of play date. He might be more comfortable if it’s only just the two of them,” Catelyn suggested, knowing that Ms Mormont would be all too happy to help the Starks.

“I guess I could do that. Work has been very busy recently and I just haven’t had the time I would like to spend with Jon,” Stark said so solemnly she couldn’t help but place her hand over his, squeezing his fingers with hers.

“You are doing just fine,” Catelyn said.

“Thank you, I…” he stopped speaking when a beeping sound comes from his pocket, and he took out a cell phone apologizing and asking her permission to answer before doing so. He spoke quietly to someone on the other end before hanging up.

“I’m terribly sorry Miss Tully, I have to get going. Thank you for all your help, I’ll see about catching Mrs Mormont and setting something up for Jon,” he said, grabbing the things she had given to him and shaking her hand before leaving.

Catelyn stared after him, wondering what had just happened?

 --------------------------------------

Ned really wasn’t having a good time, but he’d told Robert he would go out with him while Jon was at Lyra Mormont’s house. The first time in over four years, that Ned didn’t have to stay at home with him.

Jon seemed to like the Mormonts, a house full of girls, where nobody pressured him into doing anything. Lyra seemed to have made it her mission to befriend Jon and after five months Jon was finally starting to warm up to her, as well as some of the other kids in his class, and Ned knew he owed it all to Miss Tully.

Miss Catelyn Tully, Jon’s beautiful first grade teacher, with that gorgeous auburn hair, that made Ned want to run his fingers through it. Jon had spoken often about her, his Miss Tully, but Ned had thought nothing of it at the time, thinking it was just Jon trying to find a mother figure in his world of men. It wasn’t until Ned walked late into her classroom, and saw her standing on her toes hanging up some artwork with her long hair loose down her back, that he finally understood Jon’s obsession with the woman.

The woman had a strange effect on the Stark men, it seemed, for she could so easily draw Jon out of his shell, as well as making Ned want to spill his guts to her, tell her everything about himself, every flaw, every wish, every longing. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel like that, and after Lyanna and Brandon passed away, with their father following them shortly after, leaving Ned alone to take care of both the toddler Jon, as well as his Benjen, who wasn’t even out of High School yet, Ned had just closed in on himself, not that he had ever been very boisterous or outgoing before, but afterwards he just kept to himself. Focusing on three things. Doing well at work, looking after his brother and raising his nephew.

Ned had met Ms Tully a few times after their first meeting, a couple of more teacher-parent meetings. She had introduced him to Ms Mormont and little Lysa, and last Christmas she had sat next to him during the first grade Christmas show. Now he couldn’t smell vanilla without thinking about her and about how it would feel like to have her on top of him, with her auburn, vanilla scented hair falling on his face.

New drowned his latest beer and went to search for Robert. It was time for him to head home since he had passed his usual limit. He hadn’t been this drunk since before everything happened, sometime during his stay at University. He was still surprised how he and Robert had managed to graduate with their degree, considering how much time they spent partying instead of studying.

He walked ones around the club, the swarms of people and loud music that echoed in his ears, made it hard to make out different individuals and in his hurry to get out of there he almost knocked down a woman standing near the bar.

“I’m sorry miss. I….” he couldn’t finish his sentence when he saw who it was. Miss Tully.

“Oh my gods! Mr Stark. I… I just want you to know I don’t usually do this. I came with my friend. I don’t drink when I work I promise,” she said all flustered, a red blush covering her cheeks and her collarbones, disappearing beneath her dress.

“It’s alright Miss Tully. It’s your time off, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” he said, looking down at her blue dress that went great with her hair and made her blue eyes stand out, even here in the dark.

“I’m looking for my friend, he’s a big guy with black hair and probably ten women on his arm. You haven’t seen him have you?” Ned asked, trying to draw out the conversation.

“Oh yeah. I think he left,” Catelyn answered, pointing towards the exit.

“Great!” Ned muttered to himself, before turning his attention back to her, “Well, I’ll see you around.”

“Do you want to have a drink with me before you go?” she asked, smiling softly as she looked down at her feet.

“Sure,” he answered, walking her towards the bartender, allowing his hand to rest on her lower back.

That one drink, turned into two, and then ten. Soon he was way past drunk and so was she. They got up, and tried to find their way out, intending to find a taxi to take them home. As soon as they got outside she turned to him.

 “I had fun. Thank you,” she said, looking up at him with laughing blue eyes.

He just nodded, and before changing his mind, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. When he realized what he was doing he quickly tried to pull away, but she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He placed one hand on her hip and pushed her against the wall right behind her. Her tongue had already made its way into his mouth, stroking softly against his, and his other hand had already moved itself to her hair.

Her hair was just as thick and smooth as he’d imagined. He quickly pulled out the clip that was holding it up, so he could run his fingers freely through it. His cock was already hard against her stomach and she rocked her hips against his thigh. His hand travelled up from her hip to her breast, kneading it softly while exploring her mouth, pressing her further into the wall. When he felt her hand on the bare skin of his stomach, he was shot back to reality, and he realized where he was and with whom.

He swiftly took a step away, startling her. He watched as she stared up at him with a confused look on her pretty face, her dress was a little creased and her hair was tangled, but what he noted first were her puffy lips, and he knew he had taken this to far.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t,” he mumbled, as he tried to bring his emotions under control, before continuing in a clearer voice. “I apologize for my behaviour, Miss Tully. It was completely disrespectful, and I hope you can forgive me.”

She just stared at him, before finally slowly nodding her head, “Of course, Mr Stark. There is nothing to forgive, now if you will excuse me, I’ll see you later,” she pushed passed him, going back towards the club, and the last he saw of her that night was when he saw her getting into a cab and driving away, away from him and his stupid actions.

 --------------------------------------

It had been a busy day. Apparently everyone had decided that today was the day to break the law. He and Robert had been out on calls all morning, and now Ned was going to be late to pick Jon up. To make this day even worse, his idiot brother Benjen had thought it a great idea to join the Navy, and had to turn himself in for his training this morning. So now Ned couldn’t even call him to pick up Jon.

Yesterday hadn’t been that great either, Ned had woken up with a major hangover only to find his only remaining sibling packed and ready to head off to the Gods knew where to become a sailor. Now Ned was on his own with Jon, and would be required to go into the classroom he had planned to avoid for the rest of his life. He hadn’t even walked Jon inside the school this morning for fear of seeing her again.

Gods! What had he been thinking? Not only was she Jon’s teacher, but she was also way out of his league. Beautiful, intelligent, graceful, dutiful, not to mention the nicest person Ned had ever met. Yes, she was most definitely out of his league, maybe if he were more like his brother Brandon he might have been able to pull it off, but not him. Not boring save Ned.

Robert had hounded him about what had happened at the club all day, asking repeatedly if Ned had hooked up with someone. Not even apologizing for leaving him behind, because he had met some long legged blond on the dance floor, instead he had described in great detail all the things he and the blond had been up to after leaving the club, much to Ned’s displeasure.

Now it was almost three o’clock and Ned was supposed to be outside of Wall Academy in two minutes, to pick Jon up. Ned, however, was stuck in traffic all the way across town and would never make it in time. He picked up his cell phone and looked up her number, which he had on his phone in case of emergencies, and forced down his pride and called her.

She picked up on the fifth ring, her beautiful voice laced with curiosity as she answered, “Catelyn Tully. Who is this?”

“Miss Tully, it’s Eddard Stark. Jon Stark’s uncle,” Ned said, hoping she couldn’t hear the tremors in his voice.

“Oh, uhm, hi. What can I do for you? Jon just left,” she sounded fine, if only a bit confused.

“Do you think you could do me a favour and have Jon wait for me inside. I had to finish a case and I’m running a bit late. I’m on the other side of town and won’t make it in time, and I don’t want him to be waiting for me outside alone,” he spoke in such haste, his words were all mumbled together, and he had to supress the feeling of wanting to bang his head on the steering wheel for sounding like such an idiot.

“I can watch him if you’d like,” she offered.

“I don’t want to keep you from something,” Ned said, conflicted between his desire to look after Jon and his own selfish fears of running into her.

“I don’t have anything else to do. We’ll be outside on the playground, when you get here. Okay?”

“Alright, thank you,” Ned answered, already wondering when first grade would be over. It really wouldn’t be appropriate for Ned to try to jump Jon’s teacher.

He drove straight there, not too fast, but not his usual relaxing speed. The parking lot was empty, save for a small silver car, parked in the spot furthest from the door. He got out and walked quickly towards the front playground. Even before he turned the corner he could hear the sounds of laughter. When he got closer he could see Jon running around the playground, chasing after a tall woman in a white dress. Laughing as she turned around and caught him up in her arms, swinging him around in circles.

“Uncle!” Jon cried out when he spotted him, and Miss Tully put him down on his feet so that he might run over to him. Ned bent down as the boy ran straight into him, and threw his arm around his neck, so that Ned might lift him up into his arms.

“Sorry, I’m late Jon,” he said to the boy, who was smiling at him.

“It’s alright. Miss Tully and me were playing. You can go now,” he said, wiggling around until Ned put him down.

Miss Tully walked over to them, running a hand affectionately through Jon’s hair when the boy pushed up against her.

“Hello, Officer Stark,” she said with a smile on her lips.

“Hi. Thank you so much for watching him. I thought I’d make it in time, but I guess I was wrong,” he said.

“Happens to the best of us, and it was fine. We had some fun. Didn’t we Jon?” she asked the boy who had moved even closer to her.

“Uhuh,” Jon muttered. “Lots. Now you can leave Uncle. Bye, bye. I wanna stay with Miss Tully.” He said, holding tightly onto her dress with one of his little fists.

“Don’t you think your uncle will be very sad if you don’t go home with him. He’ll be all alone since you told me your uncle Ben went to join the Navy,” when she spoke to him, she lowered herself to his level so that they are face to face. “I’m sure if you ask nicely, he’ll play with you.”

Jon looked at her with the same sceptic look Ned knew was a mirror of his own, and he felt bad.

“Jon. Why don’t you go play for a little while longer, so that I can speak with Miss Tully,” Ned said, hoping to get a few moments alone with her.

“Okay,” Jon answered, running over to the playground as they watch.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I know it’s not your job to babysit for me, but I’m truly grateful,” he said, trying to see if she’s upset about Saturday night.

“Maybe not. But I offered, so just say thank you and we are even,” she said, smiling and waving at Jon when he waved at them from the castle.

 “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, and he’s surprised he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he so often did when nobody’s filling the void.

“Why did you kiss me?” she asked, still looking at the playground, watching Jon.

“What?” Ned asked, shocked that she would so casually bring it up.

“Why did you kiss me? Outside the club. Why did you kiss me, and then just freak out?” she asked again, this time turning to look at him.

“I don’t know! Because I wanted to, I guess,” Ned said, reluctant to tell her that he kissed her because he wanted her, in his bed, in his home, in his heart. No, that was definitely not an option.

“ You guess?” she mimicked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Well why did you kiss me?” Ned replied defensively, not at all enjoying being the one under pressure.

“Because I thought maybe we had something and I wanted to see if we did,” she said, looking him in the eyes. “I know it’s unprofessional. You’re the guardian of one of my students, but first grade is almost over and soon he’ll move on.”

Ned swallowed hard. It wasn’t at all what he had been expecting, not even close. No, he had expected her to say that she’d been drunk or even deny it had ever happened. No this scenario had never crossed his mind.

“How much is left?” Ned wondered out loud.

“What?” she said, turning to check on Jon.

“How long until first grade is over?” he asked and she turned to face him completely this time.

“A few weeks. Why?”

“I was thinking maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me sometime?” Ned asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Okay,” she answered casually, before turning her attention back to Jon.

 --------------------------------------

 “Have you seen my shirt?” he yelled from their bedroom. “Catelyn! Have you seen my white shirt? I need it for court.”

“It’s in the closet. I left it out in case you needed it,” Catelyn yelled back.

She pushed a hand through Jon’s hair as he ate his waffles, looking down at the book he’s reading before taking a sip from her cup.

“You’re not allowed to have coffee, you know?” Ned pointed out, letting his hand run over her swollen stomach, getting a soft kick in greeting.

“It’s tea,” she answered, pulling the tie from his hand, tying it around his neck the way he liked it.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

“Mhm, good morning. I see you finally found your manners,” she laughed, kissing him again.

“Sorry, just nervous. It’s the first time I have to testify as a detective,” he explained, running his hand over their unborn child again.”

“It will be fine. You’ll be great,” Catelyn said.

“Yeah, dad. You’re going to be awesome,” Jon piped up, taking his plate to the dishwasher, before walking over to place his much smaller hand on her stomach.

Ned had proposed on their fourth date, and Catelyn had seen no reason to refuse. So now two years after their first meeting Catelyn was pregnant with their first child and they were about to move to a new house.

When they had told Jon about the baby, he had been apprehensive and less than thrilled, but when they had asked what was wrong, he’d quickly confessed that he was nervous because he wasn’t really their son, but this baby would be their child. Soon after that he had started calling them mom and dad instead of just their names. It had been strange at first, but Catelyn had been delighted that he had come to love her enough to call her that. Ned had been hesitant about all of it at first, but then Jon had reassured him that he wouldn’t forget his birth mother.

“When is it going to come out?” Jon asked.

“Couple of weeks at least. A few days before your birthday,” Catelyn said, dragging her hand through his hair.

“Maybe I’ll get it for my birthday?” he said, excited by the idea.

“Well, son, if that happens, you would always have to share it with your brother or sister,” Ned pointed out.

“I don’t mind,” Jon said, shrugging.

“Alright, but it isn’t coming right now so go get your stuff ready and we’ll go,” Catelyn said, pushing him towards his room.

“I don’t like that you are going to work when it is this close,” Ned said, hugging her from behind as she washed up from breakfast.

“It’s only a couple of more days. Besides, I will go crazy if I’m here, and I’ll be moving boxes, and getting into all sorts of trouble. You wouldn’t want that now would you?” she pointed out, not wanting to get into yet another argument with him over her job.

“No,” he growled, moving her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.

“Stop that! I have to go,” she said, pulling back from him, placing a plate on the table before turning to him.

“Here’s some breakfast. Eat up and go to work. I’ll see you tonight. Okay?” Catelyn said, kissing him one last time.

“Okay. I love you,” he said, pulling her back in for another kiss, one on her lips and the other on her stomach.

“I love you too,” she answered.

 “No falling in love with someone else’s guardian. I know us uncles are irresistible, but I don’t want to have to go and kick some guys ass,” he said, laughing at the irritated look that passed over her face.

“I can’t make any promises. But I’ll see you tonight. Maybe we can continue from where we left off this morning. That’s to say if you can get Jon to bed in time,” she whispered in his ear before walking away.

She could hear him groan, and mutter something under his breath, but she paid it no mind. Grabbing her bag and Jon, before heading out, knowing that when she came home, he would be there. Waiting with open arms and warm kiss.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading; hope your holidays are lovely. Gleðileg Jól :D


End file.
